Lala in the Dark
by The Lovely Ghost a Broken Doll
Summary: Blood, such sweet tasting liquid. I do love blood, the abilities it can give me. And i so do love the sound of it. I love the feeling of it the most though, as it drips down my throat in a dark, warm trail when I am thristy, an I am often thristy.
1. Chapter 1

"Draculaura, where have you been? You haven't been to school in two weeks!" Frankie exclaimed. I looked at her with my dark blue shads still on. "And what up with the new clothes?" Claudeen asked. I looked down at my black, sleek leather mini skirt and studded blue belt with a black see through shirt and a dark blue tube top over that.

I had my fishnets but my shoes were mid thigh and sleek black leather with blue laces and buckles on the sides. My hair had blue in it and my makeup was black and blue and my skin was ghostly white with a slight pink. My eyes were blue-ish pink as well, and I was slightly taller and thinner.

"You don't seem right." Lagoona said as she walked over, ignoring her boyfriend, Gil or whatever his name is. I shrugged my shoulders and tried to walk forward but Claudeen grabbed my arm. "You ain't going anywhere. Do you know how sad my brother was?"

"He thought you didn't want to be around him anymore because of your fight. He thought that you hated him." Claudeen said, narrowing her eyes on me. I sighed and shrugged my shoulders and yanked my arm away. I walked over to Marilyn, Reaper, and Pixie Corpse.

Marilyn, my sister, was smirking at me, her eyes full of humor. I bared my fangs at her, which were longer and sharper than before and hissed at her. She bared her fangs and hissed right back. I crouched down and lunged at her. She grabbed me by the throat and laughed, along with many other seniors who were around.

I kicked at her and tried to get away. "You think you can get away from me Draculaura? Remember this, when the sun hits one of us, it'll be me still standing while you're a pile of dust, little sister." She said the last part louder. My friends gasped, even Cleo. Then I saw Clawd. He was just staring at me.

"Yeah, well I heard that the ones from our family are that the young ones make it, not the old ones like you!" I spat out. She dug her nails in my skin, not cutting through yet. "Watch your tongue Draculaura, I might tear it off." She smiled. "You can try but I bite." I hissed and bit her hand.

She dropped me and I fell to the floor with a loud thump. "You little pest! He should have killed you when he had the chance." She screamed. "I did nothing wrong!" I shouted. "You betrayed the blood line! You tainted it with your blood, falling for a wolf. Are you that stupid?" she sneered.

"Well, I guess I am like Selene even more than you!" I spat. She took her black leather, steel tipped boots and caught me right between to rib bones. I spit out a small amount of blood. "Shut up you little freak show before I really do something bad." She scowled and walked away, her dark gray sleek leather mini skirt swaying side to side with her black studded belt.

"Hey, Draculaura." She called back. I looked at her and said, "What?" she turned all the way towards me. "My people have been trying to create a new vampire all this time when there was one already. Are race remains on your shoulders now. Allow me to give you some advice." She said. I crossed my arms and looked at her. "The thrist, always wins." She smiled.

"Draculaura, are you okay?" someone asked. When I turned around, I saw Ezio the vampire. He was tan with dark brown hair that went to his shoulder blades and deep golden eyes. He was buff and tall and made me feel protected and safe in his arms. I tried to walk towards him but tripped only to have him catch me and lean me up against his side.

"You need serious help Draculaura." He said, his eyes wide open. "No I'm fine. I just need to get to my locker." I said. "Draculaura!" Pixie Corpse sang out and skipped over to me in her Goth get up and purple hair. "What?" I hissed. "You are coming to the party tonight right? We don't want you to miss it." She sang. "No." I said.

"We really want you to come with us though. At least come by for a little." She begged and her yellow eyes changed to purple. I was in a trance. "You know what; I'll stop by for alittle." I said against my will. "Remember this party. It's something you must go to. We would be very upset if you didn't." Pixie Corpse said. "I shall come for my master's aid. I wouldn't miss this for the world." I answered, sounding like a drone.

CLIFF HANGER! WHAT WILL HAPPEN? Give meh your thoughts about it and I will add whateve ya want meh to add.


	2. Author's Note IMPORTANT

Hey it's me, Bloody Kaoru! Sorry I haven't written in a while, school has been AWFUL! Also, I got this new boyfriend, and get this…. I've been crushing dead over heels for this boy since two years ago and he's **_also_** liked me since two years ago! XD!

So I've been really busy with him like, everyday and every free moment I have. Yes, I know what you're thinking, 'That's **REALLY **unhealthy to be this connected.' And I do agree with it but he loves texting me and we just can't seem to stay away from one another. Yeah, that's soooo not good to be like this….oh well.

On my birthday, he got me this totally sick, completely wicked promise ring, (which I told him not to get me anything and then he goes and wastes all this money on me and says it's worth it if it's for me, *sighing while shaking head* men,) in which he promised to…..**MARRY ME!** Ha-ha, so I've been pretty busy with him and his family are already calling themselves my in-laws so that's good, right? I swear I'll update as soon as I can so **PLEASE hang in there! **

I know I've been M.I.A. for a long time but I'm trying and I've been working on some new stories for you guys and adding onto old ones so I can post a new chapter. I'm really sorry and this is on all my stories so you all can find out. Feel free to message me though in case you have something you want added so I can put it in. Thank you!Xoxo


End file.
